On The Run
by homesgood
Summary: Yakuza AU. 1896, Will they ever find peace to their troubled lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Synopsis: Will they ever find peace to their troubled lives?

Yakuza AU. Pairing: 1896.

Kyoya Hibari is not one to openly show that he has any interests. But he knows the things that appeal to a lot of people for them to spend so much time on- music being one of them.

He knows that it is what he's hearing now.

It was the first kind he had listened to since he came to this world. A soothing melody sung or hummed softly, not too loud and only enough to be heard by the sole listener to put him to sleep—it's a lullaby. It came from a sweet voice he's familiar with, or at least that's what he thought so. It's been too long; he forgets how his mother sounded. He feels a delicate hand gently combing through his dark hair as the song continues. These gestures, instead of lulling him to a deeper slumber, made him stir.

It's bright. Though not too bright to blind him as he slowly opened his stormy grey eyes. The first thing he instantly saw was the calm ocean. Next, he was staring at a quaint-looking town down the hill. Everything seemed so serene and peaceful. But the need to gaze around more of his surroundings was cut off when he suddenly realized that his head was laying down on someone's lap. He tilted his head to look up at the face in question. And the question still remains. He missed his chance to confirm who it was, as out of the blue he heard a loud beeping sound and he jerked awake—truly, this time.

He glanced at his alarm clock. It's 1:00 AM. He's not the type who lingers on the bed after waking up. Usually, he wastes no time to rise up and ready himself for the day, but he couldn't help dwelling on the dream he had for a little while. He's astonished of himself- he can still have dreams after all.

However, he needs to get up. He's got work to do.

* * *

She cried herself to sleep. Chrome Dokuro had countless nights like this, even while her parents still lived. She quietly wept in her room when her mother harshly yelled at her during the times that Chrome tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"Quit bothering me, idiot girl! Go to bed!" Even at home, her mother would prefer chatting with friends over the phone more than having a heart-to-heart with Chrome.

She whimpered as she cradled her painful cheek in her palm when her father slapped her senseless after he found out that she sneaked in their home a stray kitten. Or when he dragged her by hair out of his study when she broke an expensive vase. Despite these moments, she never complained. She fancied that her parents did love her. They gave her enough clothes, food to eat, and sent her to a good and prestigious school.

When she turned twelve, her parents died in a car accident, and she sobbed over their graves—her uncaring and unloving parents' graves. Chrome knew she didn't just cry over their tragic death, but also for the sudden realization that she would be literally alone from now on. Or so she thought.

Her uncle, her father's brother, and his wife took her in. They were old and didn't have any children of their own. Her uncle was just another cruel and bad-tempered man. She felt sorry and awful for her aunt. Oh, her dear and kind aunt. Chrome thought of her as an angel sent from heaven. She never received so much love from a parent until her aunt came.

But her aunt was ill all this time, and soon enough she had to leave this unkind world behind with Chrome still in it. And that's why again tonight, Chrome is sobbing her heart out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear readers,

Before you continue on with this story, I have to warn you that this is extremely AU. I'm afraid you won't even get to meet other KHR characters in this fic. So basically it's just Chrome and Hibari you will be seeing more every chapter along with minor OCs.

I would love to hear, albeit nervously, what you think about this story.

xoxo,

homesgood


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chrome woke up to a loud rapping on her bedroom door accompanied with a yell of:

"Wake your lazy ass up!"

Her vision was still a bit blurry so she slowly blinked for a few times. She trailed her gaze to where the clock was hanging and just learned that it's almost noon. She overslept. With a rustling sound, she removed the blanket covering her body and sat up on a side of the bed, with her feet set down on the floor

She remembered a moment in the past when her aunt had to rush inside her room, terribly worried because Chrome was still not out of bed earlier like usual. She got a cold that day and her aunt took great care of her, barely leaving her side. Chrome swore she would do the same for her aunt. And she did—she was by her side every minute and every day at the hospital till the sorrowful day came when she died. The noise coming from the other side of the door was suddenly unmuted which brought her back to reality. She was trying her best to hold back tears on the brink of bursting from the memory she had, and shuffled herself to the door that creaked while it was slowly opened, revealing a glaring old man.

"I-I apologize for waking up so late," she stuttered out, not directly looking at her uncle, afraid to see his face knowing how horrible she must have looked right now for crying so much last night.

"Hurry and fix yourself up! We're going somewhere. And…" there was a slight pause, what looked like hesitation to Chrome. "…wear something nice," her uncle finally uttered.

With a confused expression, she nodded dazedly. ' _Go where?'_ she wonders. Her uncle never invited her and her aunt to go hang out before. She's also quite baffled as to why he was home so early. He normally arrives late at night, accompanied by intimidating men in suits if not dark clothing, and tattoos, cackling or arguing alongside each other. Chrome avoided coming out of her room during those times and would rather sleep early, since she did not want to be leered at by any of those men again as what happened to her once before. She does not actually know what her uncle does for work, but it must be a really strange job if he is involved with those kind of people.

She went inside the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. She's right about how bad she looked, her eyes remained all puffy and red no matter how much she tried to wash her face. After doing a quick hygienic routine, she went back to her room to get dressed. She didn't feel like wearing something too bright and cheery, so she came out in a simple black dress.

"Ya look like you're going to a funeral," her uncle nagged, scowling in disapproval.

"I still want to be in mourning clothes, Uncle Masamoto... f-for Aunt Reiko." Chrome said quietly, lowering her head down and clutching her dress.

"Tsk. Whatever!" he turned slightly away and mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"Let's move it. I want you to shut up the whole time till we get there and don't ask me any of your stupid questions." Chrome only nodded.

It was a short drive into the city. Her uncle rented a parking space then they walked into the streets. After being cooped inside for too long, Chrome felt a bit dizzy for seeing so many people and hearing a lot of different noises. Something was thrown at her and she caught it on impulse.

"Eat. I don't want you to pass out before we get there," it came out as more of a grumble. Her uncle also handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Chrome answered politely. Honestly, she was very grateful. Though, she is still very lost about where all of this is heading to.

* * *

Last night was another job done. He usually finishes the chore with only his tonfas, but he was forced to take out his pistol that time since the target was a slippery one. Kyoya had managed to isolate him in his office but the guy just had to throw his pet cat at him and jumped out from the window that opened to an alley. While still inside the office, Kyoya positioned himself by the shattered glass, pulled out his pistol and without mercy, shot the escaping man his brains out.

colleague invited him out for a drink at a bar as "celebration" for successfully assassinating one of the most notorious mob bosses across the country. "It's still noon," Kyoya replied, both puzzled and annoyed. He only wanted to take a long nap—and he does not like to drink alcohol, what more at noon when the sun is burning the brightest?

"People also drink to their spirits at noon," reasoned out as-a-matter-of-factly by a tall and slender male with dyed blonde hair as they walked together towards a tiny pub. He opened the door that made a jingling noise that came from a bell, and stretched out a hand to welcome Kyoya inside.

"Besides, my brother," said the blonde guy while putting his arm around Kyoya "we couldn't go celebrating together tonight since I heard my old man wanted to meet with you and give you 'a little something' for a job well done,"

Kyoya had not realized they were on such familiar terms. He had to admit they have known each other since childhood, but with Kyoya being a moody and antisocial kid, it's a wonder how the outgoing Naoki still tails after him around like a puppy. Naoki Kuroda is the son of a feared Yakuza boss, Sanosuke Kuroda. Their clan is among several in the Japanese underworld involved in drug trafficking, arms smuggling, extortion, and prostitution. Though Kyoya's never been an official member, Naoki and his father frequently convinces their hired hitman to join. He suspects that tonight's encounter with the boss implies another persuasion for him to sign up. There is one thing he is sure of, that he is obliged never to be a part of one. It is established as a rule, as Kyoya's father had spoken.

"Tell him I don't want it. And who says I want to celebrate? with _you_ out of all people," Kyoya shoved down the arm around his shoulders. Naoki annoys the heck out of him, but they pay him good money so he resists with all his might to try and not kill him or smash a tonfa in his companion's face. Kyoya ordered a cup of black coffee while Naoki had some whiskey.

"Kyoya, I'm hurt!" gasped his friend, placed a hand on his chest as if it hurt, and made a rather exaggerated sad expression. "It's not like you got a girl to do it with anyway. I've got an idea! Come on, let's get you a girl. I know a lot of pretty ones down a district nearby. Or maybe you swing the other way? Like, you want a guy instead? Well, I think I've heard of a place somewhere at—" Kyoya made an action of crashing a tonfa in his face when Naoki backed away and raised both his hands in surrender.

"Kidding! I'm kidding, man. Haha. Sorry. Wait, where are you going?" Kyoya stood up and went for the door.

"Back to my apartment, asshole" growled out by Kyoya.

"I said I was sorry. Hey, 6pm tonight okay!" Naoki shouted out, not knowing whether Kyoya even heard of it or not since the irritated dark head already walked off.

* * *

They finally arrived in a casino somewhere within the city. The entrance was a single ordinary-looking door so Chrome was quite surprised when it opened to a well-appointed gambling place. The entrance was supposed to fool and avoid any nosy officials who might put them to jail for operating illegally.

She trailed after her uncle, without not taking notice of some familiar men who had their jackets taken off and were less compelled in hiding their tattoos, greeting her uncle. She could feel them staring at her as they head off to wherever her uncle was going. Chrome shook in apprehension. Why did her uncle bring her here?

They went inside a room, with the permission of two bodyguards outside. It's actually a large office with mahogany walls and furniture except for two leather sofas and a seemingly expensive office chair. The chair swiveled to face them, and Chrome saw a short man with a large forehead.

"Masamoto-san," acknowledged the short person. "I see… is this her?" he said as he glanced at Chrome.

"Yes. Where's the _oyabun_ *?" questioned her uncle.

"He will be here in a few minutes. For the meanwhile, you may take a seat."

They sat down on one of the sofas. Chrome was confused as ever. Who were they waiting for? What is her role in this meeting? All of a sudden, the door opened and in came a tall and strongly-built elderly man in a suit and hat, accompanied by three guards. Chrome felt intimidated by him, though she doesn't seem to be the only one. Her uncle and the short man she learned to be called Inshu-san, stood up and bowed deeply to the man they call _oyabun_ who just entered the room _._ He shook hands with both of them, then finally noticed Chrome who studied her with his sharp gaze.

"So this is your pretty niece, huh Masamoto? I'm impressed. He will enjoy her immensely." With those words, her eyes widened in fear and she took a step back. Out of the blue, someone pressed a cloth in her nose and mouth. She couldn't breathe except for the toxic smell coming from the handkerchief. With all her strength she tried to pry out the hand in her face, it was all but a failure when she finally lost consciousness.

Chrome later woke up in an unfamiliar room, she saw herself in a mirror in front of the bed she's on. She stood up and went near it and saw herself more clearly, wearing a rather skimpy outfit. There's also some make-up in her face. She realized the situation she's in and in a panic, ran for the door. It was locked! She turned the knob plenty of times and banged on the door. Next, she went to the window and couldn't open it too. She looked down and saw that she is in a few floors up. In a hoarse voice, she screamed for help anyway. Two men barged into the room and pulled her away from the window. They pushed her on the bed while she struggled to free herself from their grip. One of the men had a syringe in his hand and managed to inject it at Chrome. She dozed off, once again.

* * *

Later that evening, Kyoya was supposed to meet with the boss at a club. He hates clubs because he hates crowds, but if he wants to receive his payment for the work they made him do last night then he must go. He went through the entrance without being interrupted by bouncers and did his best to avoid the crowd.

"Kyoya!" Naoki shouted as he spotted his friend who had a scowl on his face that says he would kill anyone who would dare touch him.

"Woah. Don't worry, my dad's got a treat for you that would fix that expression. Come on." He led Kyoya to a private room upstairs.

"Ah. There you are, Kyoya!" Sanosuke Kuroda exclaimed as Kyoya entered the room. The young man only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here, sit down. And this is my payment for last night," he gestured to the case on the table in front of them as he sat down on the couch across Kyoya.

"Thank you, Sanosuke-san. Now, I believe I should take my leave," the younger man answered as he took hold of the case. He was about to stand up when Sanosuke spoke up.

"No, not yet," He breathed in deeply and said: "Kyoya, you are like a son to me. Please, join our clan and let me be a father to you,"

He knows how to answer to that.

"You knew _my_ father. He would not allow it,"

"I know. But this is _your_ life, my son. And _your destiny_ to make. He is long dead; he has nothing else to do with you," Sanosuke argued.

He had seen something in Kyoya since he met the boy a few years back. He saw fearlessness, strength, and intellect—the qualities of becoming a great leader, especially of a _ninkyo dantai_ *. Though, he always knew that the boy would rather be a lone wolf. Still, Sanosuke kept on hiring him to take out his clan's enemies and sometimes payed him more than necessary thinking that it may bribe him into joining them.

"As I have said before and again, I decline your invitation. If you mention it once more, you will no longer be able to employ me for my services," the hitman declared firmly. There was a quiet pause between them and they stared at each other with such serious expressions. Sanosuke then sighed, clearly disappointed.

"All right then," he nodded lightly. "But please let me do something for you, this last time," Sanosuke added. Kyoya didn't say anything so he continued:

"As you know, we run a lot of businesses around here and I would like to treat you to one of them. From what I observe, you are a lonely young man, Kyoya. And there is nothing else better in filling in man's loneliness than female… _companionship_. Someone new just came in this afternoon, and I would like you to be the first to try her out."

"I don't need _companionship_ ," he spat out and stood up from sitting, heading for the door. "Now if you excuse me, I—"

"Sorry about that, _oyaji._ Kyoya doesn't like _women_ ," Naoki stated out from nowhere. He was leaning on a wall holding a drink.

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked, quite puzzled. "He likes men?" he added jokingly.

"Hmm. Perhaps. I mean, he seems to prefer more to hang out with me," added Naoki, an amused glint in his eye. Kyoya had paused by the doorway long ago, his back towards them. Naoki could feel the raging aura coming off from his friend's back. He could see him clenching his fists.

"Oh…It's not like there's something wrong with that," said Sanosuke in understanding.

"FINE! Where is she?!" Kyoya bellowed which surprised the father- though his son didn't seem to be so, and what he had instead was a triumphant look in his face.

What Kyoya didn't know is that the club they are in is also a well-known hotspot in prostitution. They lead him to a room, few levels up in the building.

"Well, Kyoya. Have a great night! Take it easy on her, 'kay?" Naoki said before pushing him inside.

"I'm gonna kill him tomorrow," Kyoya growled out.

He looked around the spacious room and saw a petite girl, scantily clad, lying on the bed. She looked to be asleep, but she suddenly stirred. She softly moaned, opened her captivating dark eyes still glazed from sleep, and found his stormy grey ones. Now that she was facing him, he could see her fine features: with full long dark eyelashes, a cute nose, and thin pink lips. Her dark hair contrasts nicely to her smooth ivory skin. He found her to be pretty.

As if in some sort of enchantment, he went near her. _'Might as well give in,_ ' Kyoya thought. He took off his suit jacket, threw down his necktie, and sat down next to Chrome. He placed a hand beside her, cupped her cheek with his other one, and slowly leaned down to reach her lips with his own.

He paused halfway, when he noticed something strange with her. Her eyes—their awfully blank, as if she couldn't see him. Almost lifeless.

He stared at her more and came to a realization.

"Of course, she's drugged. Those bastards," Kyoya cursed to himself. He almost stood up when suddenly a hand clutched his shirt.

"Auntie…don't leave me," her sweet voice cracked as she begged to the person she mistakenly thought was her aunt. He enclosed a hand to her wrist. It seemed so fragile, he could easily break it. He gently removed the hand from his shirt and went somewhere. After a short while, he came back with a glass of water, raised her head and made her drink, which she did willingly.

He carefully put her head down so she can go back to sleep. He felt tired himself so he laid down next to her. Chrome tilted her head to the side and reached out to hold Kyoya's hand. He looked intently at her. Surprisingly, he didn't let go.

* * *

Glossary:

 _oyabun –_ meaning "boss"

 _ninkyo dantai –_ is what the yakuza call themselves, meaning "chivalrous organizations"

These terms were based on my research in Wikipedia.

 **Author's Note:**

I honestly don't know what I'm doing haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I forgot to mention how old the main characters are in this fanfic.

Chrome: 18 yrs old

Kyoya: 21 yrs old

* * *

Chapter 3

Kyoya felt a warm body embracing him. He glanced at the girl sleeping soundly, her face nuzzled to his side. Careful not to wake her up, he detached himself from her. He pulled the sheets over her petite body, lingered for a moment, and stared at her as if he had never seen a girl before. He is of course, aware of the existence of the opposite sex, though it had been such a long time since he was this close in physical contact with one.

He finally straightened up and went to the connecting bathroom. As he stood in front of a mirror above the sink, Kyoya began wondering to himself if this could be another dream. He splashed some water to his face so he can fully wake.

Everything seemed real enough—except by the fact that the situation he's in is out of the norm and his shirt looked slightly crinkled so he tried his best to smooth it down. He wore his black tie and jacket which he found sprawled on the floor. He grimaced. Just when did he become a disorderly person?

It's time to leave the place, and maybe later give Naoki a metallic taste of a tonfa and his own blood. He turned the knob and was about to go when-

"Please, don't leave me here," besought by the girl on the bed. Kyoya paused at the door, quite unsure what to do.

"I'm not your aunt," he said, slightly distressed. Chrome gave him a puzzled look and sat up.

"I don't understand. How did you know about my aunt?"

She seems to be normal now.

Annoyed by this girl for delaying his leave, he turned around to depart.

"Wait! Please!"

"What!" he growled out. She looked taken aback, her big dark eyes widening.

"P-please, help me leave this place," she pleaded desperately and continued, "I have no idea where I am right now. I was drugged and locked in here just so they can do anything they want with me." She said all of that in a shaky voice and appeared to be in the brink of tears.

Kyoya knew for a fact that there exist women who are eager enough to please men's sensual desires, especially in an industry as this one. This girl in front of him however, doesn't seem very pleased to be here and to do what is expected of her for any guy who is willing to pay. It might even be the reason why she was drugged. Also, he perceives she doesn't seem to be the type as he gazed at her trembling form, her hands clutching the sheet to her chest to cover her barely clothed self. She emits an innocence that reminds Kyoya of a small and helpless animal.

' _What a pity.'_ he snorted to himself. Somewhat convinced, he sighed and closed the door to avoid any prying eyes.

"Fine," said Kyoya. Her face lightened up by his reply. "but you owe me," he added as he crossed his arms and made a domineering stance.

She looked a little crestfallen.

' _Oh, god no.'_ Kyoya thought as he exhaled loudly and brought a hand up his face.

"I'm not doing this without you giving me something in return," he tried to clarify calmly. Apparently, he's not a guy who does acts of charity.

"Oh," She had saved a bit while she used to part-time at a laundry shop. The problem is, her money's in her room at her uncle's house. "Will 10,000 ¥ do? I promise, I'll add up to it when I get a job somewhere," she frantically assures him.

"Whatever," He took off his jacket and threw it at her. She gave him a questioning gaze. "Wear that for now. Let's go."

* * *

The hall was a bit dim due to lack of windows, but it was somehow illuminated by neon pink lights fixed on the lavender walls beside each door they passed by. They were about to reach for an elevator on the floor's small lobby, when they were prevented from leaving by a guy with spiky bleached hair and piercings all over his face, sitting behind a desk.

"Hey! Where are you going with one of our girls, huh?" demanded the guy as he pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya.

"I'll be taking her at my place for a while. I don't like doing it in your flashy rooms," Kyoya bluffed. Chrome felt a bit uneasy at his words, though she knew the truth.

"What was your room number?" asked the eccentric-looking receptionist.

Kyoya told him the room they were in and the guy with piercings opened his log book to search through it. It took him for quite some time, muttering to himself in puzzlement which page were the last entries.

"Well okay," he said soon after finding it. "But it would cost you the same amount you pay for one night,"

"Your boss said I can have her for _free_ ," Kyoya answered back with gritted teeth, clearly irritated and impatient.

"Yeah, well I have to call someone to confirm that,"

Kyoya took out his tonfas, startling both Chrome and the receptionist. It was positioned at an angle that is ready to strike.

"Kyoya! I see you're having a blast,"

They all turned to the voice that interrupted the almost-thrashing.

" _Naoki_ ," said Kyoya in distaste, eyes narrowing.

"Good morning to you too," Naoki smilingly replied then winked at a befuddled Chrome. "What seems to be the problem here, Kenji?" he asked the person behind the desk.

"T-this guy wanted to take her home with him, Naoki-dono." Kenji said while pointing a trembling finger at Kyoya. "-said he hated our rooms. I don't get it. He had like the sweetest of suites here." he added.

"Oh! Really, Kyoya!" his blonde friend gasped in excitement and carried on laughingly: "Want to take her again this early in the morning? You horny son of a—"

"Shut up!" Kyoya interjected in fury.

"Haha. Can't keep your paws off her, am I right? It's fine, she can go with you," he said while glancing at Chrome, a strange glint in his eye. Her grip on the jacket around her tightened. "But you have to give her back to us, 'kay, Kyoya?"

Kyoya only grunted in response. He grabbed the girl's wrist and went on to drag her in the elevator with him, Naoki's somehow intense gaze following Chrome.

"...'cause I'd want a taste of her myself." Naoki said, more to himself than to anyone as he smirked at her before the elevator door completely closed shut.

Chrome caught his words and shuddered in fear.

* * *

They were nearing the entrance when Chrome saw girls dressed in a similar way as her. One of them accidentally bumped into Kyoya and made an annoyed sound, but she quickly got over it when she looked up at the person she hit and suddenly smiled suggestively.

Chrome must have noticed it earlier but decided to ignore the thought for some time- that her mysterious rescuer was a tall and handsome man. She could see the way women around them were looking at him. He didn't seem to be interested with anything or anyone here however. He looked even eager to leave. _'Then what could he be doing in this place? Why was he inside her room?'_ All she knows is he didn't violate her last night when she woke up still dressed and feeling normal except the light-headedness from the sedative. When she saw him earlier about to walk out of that door, she knew she should at least try to earn his sympathy so he might help her escape.

Now that they are here outside of the building, Chrome felt she was not mistaken to put her trust in him. From what she observed so far, this man is serious enough to be the type who honors his word.

She suddenly remembered they haven't really introduced themselves. She tried hard to keep up with his quick long strides and did a half-jog to reach his side.

"Um, my name is Chrome. W-what's yours?" Chrome asked in a voice she didn't expect to come out sounding like she's out of breath. From all the anxiety she has been through for hours, it wouldn't actually be much of a surprise if she's having a hard time to breathe.

Kyoya pondered for a while whether he should tell her his name. ' _She doesn't give the impression of being a blabbermouth.'_ he appraised to himself.

"Hibari Kyoya," he said in a cool voice.

She smiled. "Thank you, Hibari-san- for doing this,"

"Hn." He bobbed his head once.

"I'm sorry for troubling you. That person—Naoki-san—he said I should go back to that place later on. What will you tell him?" she asked worriedly.

There was a thoughtful look in his face after he heard the question while he pressed something in his hand and a beeping sound came from a shiny black car they halted in front of. He opened the door to the front passenger seat, still pensive.

"I will tell him that I bit you to death." he finally replied with a slightly amused expression.

Chrome didn't understand what he just said but decided anyway to get inside the car. Kyoya slipped in the driver's seat, started the engine and drove off.

"Now," he said, back to being serious. "tell me where you live,"

Chrome hesitated to speak.

"The thing is," she started slowly. "I lived with my uncle and his late wife," she said. Kyoya eyed her for a moment, wondering about her uncertainty. "The reason why I ended up at that room… was my uncle. He brought me to _those_ people,"

A frown crawled back up his forehead. He just helped her get out of that place, now she wants to risk herself being captured again the same way as last time?

"But he couldn't be home at this hour! He would be off to work," she tried to assure him.

The rest of the drive went on quietly except when Chrome had to tell him the directions. Kyoya parked the car near a playground just two houses away from her uncle's.

"I'll just be quick," Chrome said as she got out of the car and walked towards a rather ordinary-looking Japanese suburban household. The garage is strangely opened but her uncle's car isn't there, that means he must be out- which is a good thing. The other gate was low enough for her to climb over it. Chrome knew there was a spare key of the house inside a plastic potted plant and hurriedly fumbled with it to open the door.

She quickly went upstairs to her small room to look for a shoebox where she kept the money. It was on top of a tall wardrobe and so she had to rise herself up by climbing on a desk chair. For some reason, the box was shifted further towards the back, therefore Chrome had to stand more on her toes.

Meanwhile, Kyoya who was left inside waiting in the car's driver seat, saw another car pass by and parked at the house he saw Chrome went inside.

Back in her room, Chrome now had a hand that was able to reach the box. All of a sudden she heard an engine reverberating outside then turned her head to the sound in shock. She toppled over while still grasping the box that fell to the ground. The money was currently spread around and she fretfully picked or gathered every bill back into the box.

Her uncle got out of the driver's seat and was alarmed to see that the front door was opened. With vehemence, he took out a pistol from within the car's compartments and entered the house. He saw a door ajar as he climbed upstairs and ran into Chrome who looked like a deer caught on the headlights.

"YOU! What are you doing back here?!" he bellowed. He seized her hair and forced her to move down the stairs. Her cheek also came in painfully pressed against the tip of the gun her uncle was holding. "You're gonna return back to that place and I will make sure they tie you up—" he cut off what he was about to say when they confronted Kyoya at the end of the stairway, tonfas and fierce expression all in display and ready to release havoc.

"Who are you?!" her uncle demanded. He moved the gun away from Chrome and pointed it at the second intruder. "Get out of the way or I'll—" Kyoya expertly disarmed him and the girl in his grip managed to free herself. The younger man then shoved a tonfa beneath her uncle's chin and he fell down backwards, all knocked out cold.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just realized, the first chapter up to this one starts off with someone waking up. Hehe.

I struggled writing the tiny suspense and action scene up there. It sucks, doesn't it?

TBC


End file.
